iBet He Likes You
by SkyeNite
Summary: Sam makes a bet, though for once its not with Freddie... but it is about him. Seddie! Script form but don't let that scare you off.
1. Scene 1

SCENE: Shay's Loft, Carly is sitting on her couch watching TV while Sam is pacing back and forth by the couch.

**Sam: **So Freddie is really over you?

**Carly: **Yes Sam. Why do you keep asking?

**Sam: **No reason… But your sure he's over you. Not like he's just gonna stop obsessing over you and start dating other girls, right? But like he'd RATHER date other girls. Right?

**Carly: **(deep sigh) For the last time YES Sam. He's over me. Totally over me. His exact words were "I just realized that this wasn't anything but a crush." and he said that he realized that the only reason he thought he loved me was because he didn't think I had any flaws, I mean, he said he doesn't mind my flaws or anything. What he was trying to say was that the perfect girl doesn't have to be 'perfect' and that its not about how many or how few flaws they have, its about how much you don't care about those flaws.

**Sam: **Wow. What made him realize that?

**Carly: **I don't know, he said something about a talk with a friend or something.

**Sam: **Oh… (short pause) So then… He's definitely over you.

**Carly: **Sam! (Carly gets up and stands facing Sam who's also facing her) Why are you so obsessed with whether or not Freddie likes me! (Carly puts a hand on her hip and a sly smile appears on her face, in a joking tone **(a/n like when she joked with Spencer about his tux being the only reason that girl liked him in iGirlify Sam)**) If I didn't know better, I'd say you like him.

_Sam doesn't say anything and just stares at the ground as she takes in and lets out a deep breath._

**Carly: **(shocked)oh. my…. YOU DO LIKE F--

_Carly was cut off by Sam's hand over her mouth_

**Sam: **You can't tell anyone, ok?

_Sam lets go of Carly's mouth_

**Carly: **I can't believe it!

**Sam: **(Sam falls back onto the couch leaning her head on the back of it) Neither can I most of the time.

**Carly: **You and--

**Sam: **ubbababababababababa.

**Carly:** Sorry. I won't say anything. (Carly sits down on the couch next to Sam) So… when you gonna tell him.

**Sam: **I was thinking never would be a good time.

**Carly: **Sam! You can't just not tell someone when your in love with them!

**Sam: **Hey hey hey, who said anything about this love business?(gets more and more dreamy as she says this) I just think he's kinda cute… and has nice eyes… and an amazing smile, and I secretly wanna laugh at his stupid jokes even though they aren't funny, and for some strange reason I find it extremely hot when he talks about his nerdy equipment, and for an even weirder reason find it really hott that he lives an extremely sheltered life thanks to his screwy mother, and even though I hate basically everything about him and even though he's not anywhere near the type of guy I usually like… I can never stop thinking about him.

**Carly: **(sarcastically) But your not in love.

**Sam: **Exactly

**Carly: **(rolls her eyes) oh come on Sam you just gave an example of what Freddie sa-- (Carly cuts herself off as a thought crosses her mind and a smile slowly grows on her face) That's why! The reason Freddie stop liking me must be because he started liking you.

**Sam: **Oh yah, and no one in my family has ever been in jail.

**Carly: **Come on Sam. It makes sense. He said that he realized that love means that you care about someone and enjoy being with them even if they have a lot of flaws. And at your birthday party last year he said that even though you constantly cause him physical and emotional pain he still considers you one of his closest friends.

**Sam: **So?

**Carly: **So. You can't consider someone your closest friend unless you enjoy being with them and care about them.

**Sam: **So? He considers you his closest friend too.

**Carly: **Yah but my flaws are easier to ignore. (Sam looks at Carly with a "do you realize what you just said" look which does make Carly realize what she just said) What I mean is that your always hurting him and making fun of him and pulling pranks on him and arguing with him. For someone to be able to put up with all that and still consider you to be one of his closest friends, he has to care about you a lot, and I mean A LOT.

**Sam: **Well, if he likes me then why wouldn't he of just told you that.

**Carly: **Well, when he told me liked me I didn't exactly react the way he would've like and he probably figured you'd react the same… except more painfully… emotionally and physically. So he figured he just keep it to himself until he was sure you would like him, you know think of him as more then just our (tries to sound like Sam) tech-geek.

**Sam: **Well, how am supposed to tell him that I think of him as more then just our tech-geek without letting him know that I think of him as a lot more then our tech-geek.

**Carly: **Just be nice to him and try not to insult him so much.

**Sam: **I can't! Why do think I was flipping out when he bet me that I couldn't go a week without insulting him. I can't talk to him and not be mean or else I'll start to… flirt.

**Carly: **So? That's good. Then he'll see that you really don't hate him.

**Sam: **Yeah. Except what if your wrong. What if he doesn't like me at all. What if he even likes someone else! Do you a have any clue what would happen if I get turned down by him! It'd be more mortifying then when I got turned down by Gibby! There is NO way I'm acting any different towards him unless I KNOW he likes me.

**Carly: **(a smile slowly creeps onto her face as an idea forms) OK. I bet you that I can get him to admit he likes you BUT you have to promise to do everything I say.

**Sam: **If I have to do everything you say then we're making this a real bet. What does the loser have to do?

**Carly: **Give the winner fifty bucks?

**Sam: **Fine, BUT I have a few conditions.

**Carly: **Fair enough. What are they?

**Sam: **One. He can, in NO way, find out that I like him. Two. I want to hear him say he likes me.

**Carly: **Don't you trust me? I'm your best friend!

**Sam: **That's WHY I don't trust you. Third. You only have a week.

**Carly: **Why only a week?

**Sam: **Because I'm not doing what ever you say forever, and how else are we gonna know who won? When he gets married?

**Carly: **Fine. It doesn't matter any ways, it should only take a few days.

**Sam: **Why? What are you planning?

**Carly: **(Her smile and eyes turn evil) Oh, you'll see.

**Sam: **You know, I beginning to think that if Freddie does like me, THISis why he didn't tell you.

END SCENE

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope you enjoyed this, i know some people hate script but I've recently fallen in love with it. It eliminates all the pointless details and gets right to the.. well point. I tried to make the action describing parts semi interesting to read though, i know sometimes that part can get pretty annoying. This is five scenes total. i have them all written up and uploaded. i just have to proof them before i publish the rest. So a few nice reviews might get that done quicker, just a hint.**


	2. Scene 2

**A/N: OK so someone pointed out in the last chapter that Sam usually calls him a tech geek not a technical geek and you what? They were right! i got it confused with technical weenie, so i changed it to tech geek in the last chapter. just thought I'd let you know. Also an important note: This story is supposed to take place after iSpeedDate an episode they just filmed(the one with the *gag* Creddie pic). It's rumouredthat in that ep Sam is supposed to ask Gibby to a school dance because of desperation NOT because she likes him. I don't know if that's actually gonna be in the episode or not but for the sake of this story lets pretend that it did. Other wise the following scene might not make much sense.**

SCENE: School Hallway, Sam is at her locker drinking a bottle of water and Carly walks up to him with Gibby in toe.

**Carly: **Ready to hear my plan?

**Sam: **Not in front of Gibby.

**Carly: **Oh don't worry, he's part of the plan.

**Sam: **YOU TOLD HIM.

**Carly: **Course not, all he knows is that he's getting paid twenty five dollars to pretend to date you.

**Sam: **(spits out the water she was just sipping just barely missing Gibby) HE'S WHAT!?

**Carly: **Just trust me. This'll work.

**Sam: **Why Gibby! Can't it be someone who's actually, you know not a dork!

**Gibby: **Hey!

**Carly: **Cause all the non-dorky guys were more expensive.

**Gibby: **You know, I'm standing right here!

**Sam: **(to Gibby) Yeah, so?

**Carly: **Look Freddie's coming so I'll explain better later. Just hold his hand and act like you actually enjoy his company.

**Sam: **I have to hold his hand!

**Carly: **Sam!

_Sam grabs Gibby's hand and Freddie walks up to them_

**Freddie: **Hello-why is Sam holding Gibby's hand?

**Carly: **They started dating last night.

**Freddie: **(he just stares blankly for a few seconds) Gibby… And Sam… Dating? (to Sam) But you pick on him almost as bad as me.

**Sam: **Yeah. So?

**Freddie: **So? So why on earth would you date Gibby?

**Gibby: **Because I look like this with my shirt off. ( Gibby takes off his shirt)

_Bell Rings _

**Carly: **Well we better to get class.

**Gibby: **Yeah. (to Sam) Come on cupcake, I'll walk you to class.

_Sam and Gibby start walking away_

**Sam: **(to Gibby, whisper) You call me cupcake again I'll give you a wedgie so bad you'll be eating your own underwear.

_Carly starts to walk away but Freddie just stands there, still shocked. Carly walks back and grabs his arm to drags him to class_

**Carly: **Come on.

**Freddie: **She's dating Gibby!?

END SCENE


	3. Scene 3

**A/N: So apparently doesn't allow fictions in script form. My opinion? Tough petunias! By telling me i can't write this way your basically throwing my story back in my face and saying that it isn't real literature, that I somehow put in less work and effort and talent into it because I used this style of writing. I mean its just ridiculous! Any ways before i go off into a rant about how stupid and unfair that is let me get to the point. The point is: I like writing this way, I will continue to write this way, and if this site has a problem with it and decides to kick me off, Oh well. I have all my stories saved on my computer so if that situation occurs I'll just re-post everything on my Live Journal. But of course I'm too lazy to do that unless i have to, so lets just see if anything happens first. And with that we begin Scene 3.**

SCENE: iCarly Studio, Sam is sitting in a bean bag chair and Carly paces back and forth across the floor.

**Carly: **This is gonna take longer than I thought.

**Sam: **Or maybe he just doesn't like me.

**Carly: **Oh no. After today I'm even more sure that he does. You dating Gibby was all he talked about. The problem is that he said that the only reason he was talking about it was because it was so weird.

**Sam: **Well he's right.

**Carly: **EXACTLY! He has a good excuse for acting weird about it because, well… it is weird! That's not what was supposed to happen.

**Sam: **What was?

**Carly: **He was supposed to just get jealous, and then when he failed miserably at hiding it I would get him to confess his feelings about you to me. I figured using Gibby would make it easier because Gibby's the only kid in the school that's more nerdishthen he is, so he'd feel less pressured about how you view him. Instead it just gave him a good excuse to avoid his true emotions even more!

**Sam: **Did you ever think that maybe he just doesn't like me.

**Carly: **Oh, he likes you alright. And I WILL get him to admit it.

**Sam: **Right… Well obviously the Gibby thing isn't working so can I stop 'dating' him?

**Carly: **See, that's why Freddie thinks you two dating is weird. You make it weird!

**Sam: **Well it is weird!

**Carly: **Look I'm gonna call Gibby and tell him to come over and stay while we do iCarly. And your gonna act like you really like him the entire time. And after the shows over, right in front of Freddie. Your gonna act like you REALLY like him.

**Sam: **What you takin' 'bout Carly?

**Carly: **I think you know Sam.

**Sam: **I think I do too, but I REALLY hope I'm wrong.

**Carly: **Oh, something tells me your right.

**Sam: **Yah… Not gonna happen.

**Carly: **Sam, you said you'd do everything I said.

**Sam: **Yeah. So I lied. I lie about lots of things.

**Carly: **(Angry) Sam.

**Sam: **Come on Carly. Don't you have any other tricks up your sleeve. Anything, and I mean ANYTHING, but that.

**Carly: **No. Now if you really like Freddie you'll do it and you'll pull it off with the best acting in the world.

**Sam: **I don't care how many school plays I've turned down the lead for, there is no way I'm THAT good of an actress.

**Carly: **Just pretend Gibby is Freddie all night. Act the way you would towards Freddie if you were dating him. Now I'm gonna call Gibby and tell him to come over.

_Carly takes out her phone and begins to 'dial' Gibby's number_

**Sam: **Can you at least tell him bring me some ham.

**Carly: **OK.

END SCENE


	4. Scene 4

**A/N: Thank You all for all the nice reviews, I'm glad you guys all agree with me about FanFiction's little ban on script. I personally was shocked when it was brought to my attention but i looked at the guidelines and there it was. But like i said, I'm writing the way i want. I'm so glad you guys are all on my side about this and are enjoying my story. I'm posting scene 4 and scene 5 at the same time since the story pretty much ends at scene 4 anyways, scene 5 is just there for comedy. So i hope you guys like the ending.**

SCENE: iCarly Studio, Carly and Sam are doing the show, Gibby is sitting in the car seat without his shirt on.

**Sam: **and now.

**Carly: **Sam will make a sculpture out of this ham by eating it!

_Sam stands over a table with a giant ham on it. She begins to eat away and when she's done (30 seconds later) all that's left of the ham is it's bones._

**Carly: **You weren't supposed to eat the whole thing!

**Sam: **I was if I wanted to sculpt the bones of a ham.

**Carly:** (rolls her eyes at Sam)Well, that's all tonight.

**Sam: **So until next week remember…

**Carly: **When you take your goldfish for a walk, leave him in the bowl.

**Sam: **And Gibby's my dork, don't touch him.

_Carly noticed Freddie wince a little and maybe even hold back a gag at Sam's comment._

**Freddie: **(obviously trying to sound happy and failing miserably) And we're clear! Great show guys.

**Carly: **Thanks

_Sam ignored the remark from Freddie and made her way back to the car seat where Gibby was sitting and pretended to flirt with him. Carly turned and looked back at them making sure to step out of Freddie's view. When Carly was sure Freddie was looking she gave Sam a nod signaling her to do the thing they discussed. Sam then looked at Gibby and gave him a slight nod to let him know that she was about to do that thing. And then Freddie's eyes got wide and you could clearly see him begin to gag as he watched Sam's lips collide with Gibby's. Carly's smile turned evil for a moment as she watched Freddie's reaction. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it was enough to ware Freddie down and cause him to spill his feelings to Carly. I mean if that didn't work nothing would._

**Carly: **Aw, you two are so cute together.

**Sam: **(To Gibby) Why don't we go down stairs for awhile.

_Sam and Gibby got up hand in hand and left the room taking the stairs._

**Carly: **Well I guess we better leaves those two alone, huh.

**Freddie: **I think I'm gonna puke.

**Carly: **Why? I mean I know its kinda weird but they still look cute together.

**Freddie: **Cute? You think that's… cute? That was the most disturbing sight I've ever seen!

**Carly: **Why?

**Freddie: **Why? Because it's Sam! …and Gibby!

**Carly: **Are you sure its not just because its Sam?

**Freddie: **(ignoring Carly's comment) Why would Sam like Gibby anyways! I mean she thinks he's even more of a nub then me!

**Carly: **Maybe she likes nubs?

**Freddie:** (ignoring Carly's comment again) And what was up with that 'he's my dork' comment! I thought…

**Carly: **You thought what?

_Freddie doesn't say anything and just stares at the floor_

**Carly: **Maybe the reason you don't like seeing Gibby and Sam together… is because YOU like Sam.

**Freddie: **FINE! OK I'll say it! I Like Sam!

_Carly looks over Freddie's shoulder and Freddie turns a little to see what she's looking at. He see's Sam bust through the door with a toothbrush in her mouth and holding a small bucket of water in one hand. Her lips were covered with white foam from the toothpaste. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth and spit the tooth paste in the bucket._

**Sam: **Really?

**Freddie: **(confused) What are you…?

**Sam: **I was scrubbing the Gibby off my lips.

_Gibby walks in _

**Gibby: **Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!

**Sam: **(to Gibby) SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!!

**Freddie: **But… I thought…?

**Carly: **(to Freddie) I paid Gibby to pretend to date Sam. So I could get you to admit that you like her.

**Freddie: **(to Carly) Why on earth would you do that!?

**Carly: **Because Sam said the only way she'd ever tell you how she felt was if you admitted it first. So I bet her that I could get you to admit it, as long as she did everything I told her.

_Sam was now gargling mouth wash_

**Freddie: **That… actually explains a lot.

**Carly: **Which reminds me. I do believe there are a couple of people in this room that owe me fifty bucks.

**Sam: **Yeah, yeah, _Sam reaches into her pocket and pulls out two twenties and a ten, _Wait. What do you mean a couple?

_Sam see's Gibby hand Carly fifty dollars_

**Carly: **I bet Gibby seventy-five bucks that you two would start dating by the end of this month.

**Sam: **Whoa what!? I thought you said you didn't tell him!

**Carly: **I didn't. We made this bet last year.

**Gibby:** (to Freddie and Sam)You couldn't of held out for THREE MORE DAYS!

**Carly: **Come on Gibby, I'll buy you a smoothie

_Carly and Gibby leave the room and Freddie and Sam just look at each other kinda awkwardly for a few seconds_

**Freddie: **So… you really like me?

**Sam: **Yah… I do.

**Freddie: **But I thought you just considered me a tech-geek

**Sam: **You are a tech-geek, but you're my tech-geek

_Sam moves closer to Freddie and they indulge in the kiss they've been dreaming about ever since that night on the fire escape. When they finally pulled apart they just looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds, both wearing huge grins. Then Sam laid her head against his shoulder and neck._

**Sam: **Now THAT'S a good way to wash the Gibby off...

END SCENE


	5. Scene 5

SCENE: Freddie and Sam are outside the school about to enter, hand in hand.

**Sam: **Well here it goes. You ready for all the shock and stares we're gonna get?

**Freddie: **You think they'll be worst than the ones you got when everyone thought you were dating Gibby?

**Sam: **I don't know. But I guess there's just one way to find out.

**Freddie: **Right.

_They both enter the school, hand in hand, and are met with dozens of stares the second they enter. They make their way to the middle of the hall when suddenly Rip Off Rodney stopped them_

**Rodney: **Are you two dating?

**Sam: **Yeah, you gonna faint from shock now?

**Rodney: **Why would I do that?

**Freddie: **You don't think it's odd, I mean we normally act like we hate each other.

**Rodney: **Ha. Right... If you'll excuse me I have some business to take care of now.

_Rodney makes his way over to stairs and stands up on the banister_

**Rodney: **ATTENTION RIDGEWAY! SAM AND FREDDIE HAVE OFFICIALLY STARTED DATING! ALL THOSE WHO BET ON THIS SEMESTER, MONTH, WEEK, OR YOU LUCKY HIGH ROLLERS THAT BET ON TODAY, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY OVER TO ME NOW TO COLLECT YOUR WINNINGS!!!

_A large group of students run over to Rodney with some kind of slip in their hand to collect their winnings. Sam and Freddie gaped at Rodney and then at each other. Just then Principal Franklin walked up to them._

**Principal Franklin: **(to Freddie and Sam) Whats going on here, _then noticing Sam and Freddie holding hands, _are you two… dating?

**Freddie: **Yeah, and apparently half the student body bet on when we would start dating!

**Sam: **And Rip Off Rodney's passing out the winnings right now.

**Principal Franklin: **Aw man! Couldn't you guys of held out for another month!

_Principal Franklin walks away leaving Freddie and Sam even more stunned_

END SCENE


End file.
